


shrinks don't lie (most of the time)

by asexuelf



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Cult, Canon Gay Character(s), Coping, Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, Flowers, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Misogyny, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Therapy, religious trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexuelf/pseuds/asexuelf
Summary: Travis talks about Sal to his therapist.
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Travis Phelps
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66





	shrinks don't lie (most of the time)

**Author's Note:**

> OHOHO WHATS THIS? TWO FICS IN ONE DAY? YA'LL BETTER BELIEVE IT!!
> 
> i have some pretty awful experiences with therapy, so i decided to write about travis having a rather good experience. it was surprisingly healing considering how short it is :0c
> 
> no sal physically (SADLY) but still lots of salvis owo also warnings for kenneth phelps being a douche-canoe... just because hes not a cult leader here doesnt mean he doesnt suck an entire carton of eggs
> 
> anyways akdjskd i hope you enjoy!!

"Do you feel that you use Sal as a crutch?"

Travis jolts up in his seat, offended. He does that a lot in therapy, he's noticed, which surprises him because his therapist is actually very kind.

She's always extremely patient and on-task with him, never pushing too hard but never letting him slack either. She perfectly straddles the line between professional and tender that all therapists of her nature must. And the real luck-of-the-draw, she was a rebellious teen during the sexual revolution in the 70s. She may not be getting up on her soapbox about free love every Friday after school anymore, but her tolerance (and better, acceptance) of people like him has followed her to who she is today.

"No," he finally answers. His voice doesn't sound very convincing, which surprises him all over again. "At least, I don't think so."

Does he use Sal as a crutch? It's a frightening thought. Dr. Guzman stares at him thoughtfully for a moment, looking wise and intelligent like a therapist in a movie. Then she turns and sneezes into her shirt.

"Bless you," says Travis.

"Thank you," says Dr. Guzman. "Perhaps we can start here: What are some things that you do for Sal?"

Travis blinks. Then he scratches his jaw and looks at the floor, the ceiling. "I brush his hair every morning and every night. I've started braiding it at night too so it doesn't aggravate his scars…" Travis thinks harder. "I like to cook for him. I try to make him breakfast every time I can, even if I have to leave early, because I know he won't eat otherwise."

"So you like to do things that make his life more convenient. Do you do chores around the house?"

"Yes… I never cleaned at home because Kenneth believed it was a _'woman's job'_ -"

"But how did housework get done if it was only you and Kenneth at the house?"

"It didn't. Normally the house was completely unlivable. Occasionally, a woman from the church would come over to clean the house, but that was rare."

"Do you find cleaning to be difficult now because of this?"

"It used to be. Because I was unpracticed, but also because I'd feel ashamed and like I was waiting for my father to show up and beat me for being a 'sissy'. I'm honestly starting to wonder if he hated homosexuality because of the Bible or if it was tied to his hatred of women somehow."

"I find it's often related to both. That's very astute of you, Travis, and it shows a lot about your recovery that you were able to think about it that way."

Travis feels his face go hot at the praise. It felt silly before to congratulate himself over figuring out something like that, but now he allows himself to feel proud. He really has come a long way.

"If I'm honest, I really like cleaning. Putting away laundry makes my back hurt, so we work - Sal and me, I mean - together. I do dishes and vacuum and stuff, though. Oh, and I cook, because raw meat freaks Sal out, plus his bad depth perception makes cooking a nightmare. Wait, did I say that one already?"

"You do a lot of kind things for Sal!" Dr. Guzman smiles at him widely. "Including things regarding his emotional needs, like helping him cope with his trauma while also giving him space to do that on his own time."

Travis finger-guns a hand at her excitedly. "Yes! Finally, someone gets it. Sal is his own guy with his own problems. I can't do a lot to help him, especially since he doesn't really like talking about the stuff he's been through, but I can make his life easier so he can deal with that shit on his own."

"But he isn't on his own, is he, Travis? He has you."

Again, Travis feels himself blushing. "Y-yeah! He does."

"Do you feel that what you do is equal to what Sal does for you?"

Travis is shocked again, blinking wide eyes at her. She's giving him that _look_ , almost like it's a test. He's found he can't really fail any of these tests (thank God), but this will probably be something she writes down on her clipboard.

"No," he admits.

"How so?"

She seems surprised, but he shrugs it off. "He does so much more for me."

"What does Sal do for you?"

"He always, always, always puts my feelings first. He's constantly watching me to see if I need anything. He somehow anticipates all my needs, often before I even have them. He'll bring me water or a snack as soon as I'm thinking I might want something. He always finds my missing things sometimes even before I realize I've misplaced them. He always has a hug or a kiss ready when I start feeling down or needy…"

"He sounds very attentive."

"Sal gives attentive a whole new meaning. Sometimes, when I'm struggling to get out of bed or get out of the house, he'll take vacation from work and stay with me. That's crazy!"

Dr. Guzman's mouth twitches a little and she hides her amusement (badly) by scratching her nose. "Haven't you done the same thing for him, if I'm remembering correctly?"

Travis scoffs. "Well… Yes, but- Sal is _Sal_. He's amazing. He does it even if I'm just a little sad. You almost never know if Sal needs a day off until he's really fucked up. Mentally, I mean, not drunk. Sal doesn't drink."

"Ever?"

"Ever. I try not to drink either, but sometimes I'll have wine if he's not around. Anyways, Sal is amazing and he works so hard and even if I fought an army of ten-thousand men, I could never compare to his strength."

Dr. Guzman smiles again. She looks Travis right in the eyes, intense and so, so honest. "I think you're very strong, Travis. And I think Sal would agree."

"Sometimes I think I'm strong too. Nobody's as strong as Sal, though, or as kind. As compassionate. He saved me, you know? He saves me all the time."

"Have you told him that?"

Travis blushes again, shamefaced. "I try to. I have a hard time sharing my feelings sometimes."

"That's what we're here for, right?"

Quiet, Travis nods. He looks at the floor, right where Dr. Guzman's chair leg catches the rug, and smiles. He likes therapy.

"Travis, I'm going to assign you some homework."

He hates therapy.

"I want you to share with Sal how you feel about what he does for you. Then, I want you to ask if there's anything more you can do for him."

Travis blinks. That sounds hard, but it's something he really wants to do. He doesn't think Sal will ask for anything - he so rarely does, unless it's to borrow something - but asking can't hurt, right?

"While I believe you two take care of each other equally," Dr. Guzman continues. "I think this will be good practice for you - potentially for your Sal as well."

 _My Sal…_ "I hope so."

"As do I." Dr. Guzman rises. "Well, that's the hour."

Travis rises as well, reaching out to shake her hand. It's cold and tender, gripping his in a caring way. He didn't know handshakes could be so tender until he met her. Now he finds himself disappointed by the hard or polite ones at work. _Funny how that works_ , he thinks.

He thanks her on his way out, books another appointment as he pays, and then leaves. He thinks about what they talked about in the car, just like every time he drives home after therapy. He always feels so clear-headed and thoughtful after an appointment.

Sal says it's the opposite for him - therapy makes him feel fuzzy and tired. After he comes home from therapy, Travis always gets him a drink and sits down with him while he recovers. He wishes sometimes that he could give Sal his experience, but since he can't, he does the next best thing and stays right by his side.

"No," Travis says to the interior of his car. Even the radio is off, unable to chatter back, but he continues, "I don't use him as a crutch."

The two support each other and Travis always makes damn sure to carry his own weight. Sally has enough on his shoulders. Travis isn't about to go dumping any more crap on him.

On his way home, Travis picks up flowers. Blue ones.

He's going to get an 'A' on Dr. Guzman's assignment _and_ appreciate the hell out of his partner. For dinner, he's making Sal's favorite baked macaroni and for dessert, he's thinking about an apple pie.

"Look out, Fisher," Travis murmurs as he steps out of the car, bouquet in his arms. "I'm going to love you to death!"

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! i hope you enjoyed 💖


End file.
